1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a sensor arrangement for determining gas components and/or gas concentrations in gas mixtures according to the preamble of the main claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generic sensor arrangement for determining CO concentrations in which a pump cell pumps oxygen to a measuring element is known from Sensors and Actuators B, 9 (1992), pp. 233-239. The measuring element in this instance is disposed in a measuring chamber without a defined reference to the pump cell and the gas mixture. It is only required that a sufficient oxygen concentration be present at the measuring element. It was determined that the resistance value of an SnO.sub.2 semiconductor gas sensor is three orders of magnitude greater in CO in air with 21% O.sub.2 than in CO in N.sub.2.